


Thunderstorms and kisses

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank is scared of thunderstorms and Connor comforts him.





	Thunderstorms and kisses

Hank Anderson has been scared of thunderstorms all his life.  
It's a dumb, irrational fear, but even after being on this earth for more than half a century, it isn't one he has been able to get rid of.

Connor is sitting next to him, wearing Hank’s hoodie and looking at the television.  
He's petting Sumo and the image would make Hank smile, if he didn't slowly feel the fear creeping in.

The sky is dark and thunder is rumbling in the distance.  
Hank tries hard to ignore the urge to wrap his arms around a pillow.

He doesn't want Connor to notice, it's so goddamn stupid, but of course the Android does.  
Can probably tell the exact moment Hank’s heart begins beating a little faster, the moment he tenses up just a little bit.

Connor turns away from the television and looks at him.  
“What's wrong?”, he asks.  
Hank wants to lie. He wants to tell Connor to fuck off and mind his own business.  
He does none of these things.  
Mostly because the look on Connor’s face when he does those things is getting hard to bear.

Hank tries not to be scared of the fact that he suddenly cares.  
That he cares what Connor thinks, what he feels.  
That he cares about Connor.  
But he is terrified. 

“It's stupid, but - just a little scared of thunderstorms”, he says, gesturing to the outside.  
Connor's LED spins yellow.  
He stands up and comes back shortly later, a book in his hands.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Hank asks.  
“Comforting you”, Connor says simply and sits back down, close to Hank.  
He cuddles himself against his side and Hank forgets how to breathe for a second.  
Connor is warm and soft and his clothes smell like Hank’s laundry detergent.

Connor is so fucking close and it takes a lot of willpower not to wrap his arm around him or ruffle his fingers through his hair.  
The Android opens the book and begins to read.

There's something weirdly different about the way Connor reads. He doesn't need to breathe and he doesn't stumble over his words once. He changes his voice for the different characters with his weird voice changing thing, so they always sound exactly the same.  
But most of it is Connor voice, and despite the fact that he once called it goofy, it's now one of Hank's favourite things to hear.

The book Connor’s reading from is one of his favorites. It has been ever since he was a child.  
He has read it countless times and the book looks like it, the pages almost falling apart in Connor’s hands.

A sudden very loud thunder grumble pulls him out of the story and he winces.  
Connor looks up from the book.  
Fuck it, Hank thinks and puts one arm around him.  
Connor cuddles even closer and puts the book away.

He looks at Hank and moves his hand slowly over his arm, in a calming motion.  
“You're okay, Hank. I'm here.”  
Hank feels like a child and he can't remember the last time someone was there for him like that.  
That thought makes him almost cry, but he takes a few deep breaths to calm down and stop that.  
He still has some dignity left at least. 

Connor doesn't stop touching him and whispering nice things, until Hank calms down a little and feels like he can breathe again.  
“Thank you”, Hank says.  
He doesn't say that often enough. 

“I love you.”  
For a second he wonders if he just imagined Connor saying that, but looking at the Android he realizes he didn't.  
Hank feels lost.  
He wants to say it back, he wants to tell Connor to go find someone better, he wants to kiss him.  
Instead he just sits there, staring at him.

“You don't have to say it back”, Connor adds, nervously.  
There's thunder somewhere in the distance and he clings onto Connor.  
“I - I - want to”, he mumbles and Connor smiles.  
“That's all I need to know.”

Connor leans forward and Hank tries hard not to freak out.  
This is everything he has wanted for so long now and yet, here he is, still terrified at the possibility of actually getting it.  
Hank isn't used to happy endings anymore.  
But maybe, just this once, he will get one.

He leans in, cups Connor’s face in his hand and kisses him slowly.  
His lips feel soft against his own and his heart is beating fast in his chest.  
He deepens the kiss and pulls Connor closer.  
Hank only lets go off him as he can't breathe anymore.  
Connor is smiling the biggest smile he has ever seen on him.  
They cuddle back together on the couch and Connor picks up the book again.

He doesn't say that he loves him until three nights later.  
But Connor doesn't seem to mind. Hank is pretty sure that he already knew anyway.


End file.
